


I'll get it

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "Seems like you need this too."





	I'll get it

"Sit down, I'll get it."

Satoshi frowns. "Sho-chan, but you don't—"

"Here you go!"

To Satoshi's surprise, Sho hands him the exact brush he needs to finish this painting, a kolinsky filbert size 6. His eyes widen as Sho walks away again, returning with a small tube of cobalt blue paint.

"Seems like you need this too," he says with a triumphant smile. Then he perches himself on the stool next to Satoshi's and looks at him expectantly.

It's only then that Satoshi realizes just how much time Sho has been spending at his studio, either watching him paint or chiding him for not doing anything other than painting. His thin lips curve into a smile.

"Thank you. It's exactly what I needed." Satoshi pinches Sho's cheek before going back to his painting.

They spend the next few hours in comfortable silence.


End file.
